Creepypastas
List and link your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. Note: ''Be sure to review the listing after you update it, to make sure you didn't accidentally break or delete anything with your edit. If you did break something, undo your edit ''immediately!'' ~Kefke # ~1 4M TH3 H3R0 ~4th Wall, The ~7-Eleven Special ~10/6 ~16 Minutes ~310 ~589300 ~64 A ~Abandoned ~Abandoned Red ~A Call ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction Virus ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Age of Seasons, The ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All Alone ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Alice ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Another Man in Red ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Ao Oni ~Apex-Screamers ~Apology Letter, An ~Arethius ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Arthur's Word With... ~Assassin's Creed Abandoned ~A Sad Farewell ~ASH ~A Silent Prayer For Pripyat ~Asterisk Eyes, The ~Attic, The ~ATV Offroad Fury 4: Dead Rider ~Auction Game, The ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright: NES ~Banjo's Dream ~Banjo Tooie Screamer Door ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Basement, The ~Be a Good Friend ~Beach Horror ~Bedtime Stalker ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Beasts, The ~Bee, A ~Bees ~BedTime ~Behind the Mask ~Belief in Oneself* ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~Beneath the Stone ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dat ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 1 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 2 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 3 ~Ben's Song ~Be This Way ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Bird's Nest, The ~The Birth of a Killer ~Black Frost ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Black Jack ~Blackspace ~Blank Mind ~Blockland - Minus World Save ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blood ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowser's Nightmare ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxful of Fear, A ~Brink of Insanity ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brotherhood ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burned To Death ~Burn in Violet ~Burning mario ~Buttons ~Buy it or Die! ~Ben's Revenge 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Call For Help, A ~Call Your Persona ~Calm Before the Storm ~Campfire Tale ~Camryn Wants to Play... ~Can I Come Out? ~Cannibals, The ~Can't Breathe ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania: You're Next ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebi's Hidden Past ~Cease To Be A Paper Mario Creepypasta ~Challenge, The ~Channel 22 ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~Charmander's Ghost ~Cheery Town, USA ~Children's Song, The ~Christine ~CINOS ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chronic Migraine ~Close Encounter With The Tails Doll, A ~Cookie ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Collar, A ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker: Forgive ~Conker's Bad Fur Day: What Has Rare Done? ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contra Hardcore ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Corrupted File, The ~Couples Camping Trip ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~Creepypasta: Marisa's Story ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crossing, The ~Cruel Life, A ~Crumbled Mario ~Crunching (Halo), The ~Cry for Help, The ~Crystal Hack ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of Virus Groudon, The ~Cursed Town ~Cynthia ~Cynthia's Song ~Cyrebro Code ~ 'D' ~Dagon the Dark ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dark Lord, The ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dark Hell Souls ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Realm of Skyrim, The ~Dark Tower ~Days of My Life ~Daydream ''~Death Box, The ~Deadboy ~Dead Man ~Deadly Nightmares ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~Dear Elizabeth ~Death in the Dark ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Delightful Find, A ~Delusion ~Demented Doom Wad ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Demon of the Well ~DemonVale ~Demon Within, The ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Descent ~Desolate Demise ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Death Lies Behind A Glass Window ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary, The ~Did I do Good? ~Did You Find Me? ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Diner, The ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Отважный Конан ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Doctor's Demise, The ~Documented Insanity ~Dog Found ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Leave ~Don't Look ~Don't Remember. ~Don't Stop ~Door, The ~Download ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dream Cast ~Dreams ~Ducktales Glitch ~Duke Nukem 3D: Special Edition ~ 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~ECCO ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Education ~Egg, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Eric9494.exe ~Error Screen ~Escape From Revolta's Castle ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~ Es Fließt Frei ~Ethan's Confession ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Gone ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Eyes Of Survival ~Exe.exe ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experimental Soldier ~Exception Access Violation ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Face ~Faces ~Facebook Friends ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Hunted ~Fallout 3: The Forgotten Vault.esp ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~False Prophet ~Family Night ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Fate, A ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of the Dark ~Fighting for Fun ~Find Me ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Forgotten ~FORGOTTEN ~Forest, The ~Fool's Gold ~Forever Lost Spatula ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Footsteps ~Found You ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendship 666 ~Frozen in Time ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Funnymouth*^ ~Fusion Depths ~Furby ~ 'G' ~GTA: Death of Vice City ~Gaea Version ~GAID DEAD ~Game of Scares, The ~Gameboy Of Souls ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gamer ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gekoshen ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Gentleman, The ~Ghost Town ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give me the Butter ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days* ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~God of Ends ~Goldeneye 007 ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Gray ~Grand Rebel ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A * ^ ~Green Album, The ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Grief ~Grindhouse ~Grin in the Dark ~Ground Team 2 ~Gryning ~GTA - Ghost Town ~GTA 4: A Journey to Hell ~GTA V ~Guardian, The ~Guilt ~Guten Tag ~ 'H' ~Habitat, The ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Half Life: Say Goodbye to the Other Half ~Hamvir's Rest ~Hanging Gardens ^ ~Happy Appy ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Harwood Butcher ~The Haunted Arcade ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode ~Haunted Gaming - Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Hear My Cry ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heavy Metal ~Hector ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~He is Watching You ~Heliotropes ~Hell's Agony ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Helpless ~He's Gone Now ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone ~His Name ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Hollow Drake ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~House, The ~House by the Lake, The ~How it Happened ~Howling Dust, A ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Horizon ~Hurt by Poison ~Hyrion the Demon ~ I ~It's All It Took ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am... ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Beat Jeff ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~I Don't Know Why ~I was Broke and Needed Money ~I Hate Video Games ~Ilovedyou.exe ~Imalone ~Immaterial ~Immortal Dead Hands ~Immortality ~I'm the Man ~I Must Type This Sentence ~Inevitable ~In the Pines ~Infernape is Lonely ~Insane. ~Insane Sonic ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Insert Coin ~Inside ~Interrogation, The ~I Need My Medication ~In Times of Need ~Into Dust ~Inverse Effect, The ~Insanity ~Insensitive ~Invaders, The ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~I See You ~I Shall Not Yield ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm Not Alone ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit... ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Reaches Us All ~It Watches You ~It's Cold ~It's Watching* ~I Was Told Someone Could Help Me ~I Won't Leave You ^ ~Ixupi ~It Knows (A Memory Card Creepypasta) ~Iuvenis Perpetuum ~ 'J' ~'J+O=6x7b7.92x ~Janitor, The ~Jared (EarthBound Creepypasta) ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jet Set Radio Future: A Call for Help ~Jim's Diary ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal entry for others' safety ~Journal Pages ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just a Dare ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just Keep Playing ~ 'K ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~Kart Accident ~Key, The ~Kid Next Door, The ~Kids ~Killer App, The ~Kingdom Hearts of the Dead ~Kirby 64: The Corrupted Crystal Shards ~Kirby's Dreamland 3 ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~Kirby's Creepy Yarn ~Kirby's Return to Dreadland ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~Kuwanger, The ~Kenny ~ 'L' ~Lance's Dragonite ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last One, The ~Last Letter, The ~Last Piece, The ~Latrodectus ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test*^ ~Leaf's Journel ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker of Darkness , The ~Legend of Sonic Adventure.exe, The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Life as I Know It ~Like A Sickness ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Lover ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Little Exposed, A ~Little People ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Look at Horror, A ~The Lost Artifact ~Lost And Stranded ~Lost In The Darkness ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost Silver: First Person Rewrite ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Longing ~Love Rollercoaster ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucario the Light ~Lucid Mystery ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Luigi's Mansion ~ 'M' ~Mad about McDonalds ~Mad Mann Manor ~Majestic's Game ~Majora's Malice ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man In White, The ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario: Explained ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~Mario Kart 64: See You Next Time ~Mario Party 7 ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Marisa's Story ~Massacre ~Mask, A ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Maverick Theroy ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metafiction ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~metal demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Midnight ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Millipede to the Mind ~Mima ~Minecraft.exe ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Mirrors ~Missingno Murder * ~Mixed Truth ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Monster, A ~Monster Inside Me ~Montros High School ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr.noface ~Mr. Needlemouse Can Never Turn Back ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Music ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~My Eyes ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Friend Miles ~My Friends Back in Mineral Town ~My Lavender Town Experience ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Only Friend ~My Old Pokemon Black Cartridge ~My Other Self ~My Robots ~Mystery, A ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious Figure, The ~My Best Friend Carl ~Mythical Adventure ~ 'N' ~''N's Room '' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Namcap ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~NES Rescue ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running* ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New, Familiar Land, A ~New Girl, The ~New Super Mario Bros Special Edition ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night-Lurker, The ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nightmares in Dreamworld ~Night Stalker, The ~Nightoss Pastas ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~No. 47 Upsilon ~No Time Left ~Not the One ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM ~Numb The Pain ~ 'O ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocarina of Demise ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Okami-Shin No Haiboku ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Old Game, An ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~One ~One More Headshot ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Otherworldly Horror ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking ~ 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernates, The ~Patchwork ~Pegasus ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~Perfect Game ~Peripheral Vision ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pills ~Pint-Sized Slasher - More than Myth? ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pixel Problem, The ~Pikmin Surprise ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Platform Racing 3 : The Chatroom ~Player ~Player 2 ~Please ~Plox... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black/White 2 - Melloetta Glitch ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Cracked Emerald ~Pokemon Creepypasta ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokemon Creepypasta: Charmander's Ghost ~Pokemon Dark Green ~Pokemon Death ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Dilema, The ~Pokemon Distorted Yellow ~Pokemon Escaped Red ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Frigid White ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon HeartGold Bad Egg ~Pokemon Kanto Theory ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dead Rescue Team ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Red ~Pokemon Soul Snap ~Pokemon Strangled Red ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon Zombie Green ~Pokemon 666 ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pool, The ~Portfolio ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Prince Of Persia D.O.S ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Prof Birch Case File, The ~Project K ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Puppet Master ~ 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~Question, A ~ 'R' ~Rage ~Rainbow Factory. ~Rake, The ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Realization of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Redlips ~Reflection, The ~Regular Show ~Reina of Terror (PokePasta) ~R.E.M ~Reny ~Repeating Battle, The ~Request, A ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revenge ~Revolution ^ ~Ring Around The Rosie ~Ring, Ring ~Ritual, The ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Room (SCP: Containment Breach Creepypasta), The ~Roots ~RPG Maker: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run Escape ~Rupin ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain ~ S ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Salesman, The ~Samris ~Sandopolis Act 2 ~Satsujinsha Hissatsu ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Screenface ~Scribblenauts-Lost Quest ~"ScribbleNOT FUN" ~Scurrying in the Dark ~Sega Shadows ~Sega Shadows 2:The Hyperbolt ~Self-Improvement Network ~Shadow ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow X ~Shattered Bound ~Sheer cold ~Sheegoth ~Shelter ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow walker ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shake Shake ~Sheer Cold ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Hill 4: The Doom ~Silver Stairs ~Silence, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~SIN ~S&K.EXE ~Skopetsaya ~Skull Silver ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers... ~Slavery ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slenderman ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slenderman: The Game ~Slideshow ~Sly 2:Band of the Dead ~Small Town Terror ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero wearing dinosaur ~Something bad has happened to Hyrule ~Something's in the Mail ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic Hero ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Centipede Attack ~Sonic Villians ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorrow ~Sorry.ROM ~Soul Calibur ~Soulseeker, The ~South ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Spoons ~Spread, The ~Stalfos ~Stalker, The ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Standard Repair ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Star Fox 2: The Unrealesed Beta ~Starfoxend.exe ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Strange PDA, The ~Stream Error, The ~Subjected to a Beating ~Suburban Terror ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Suicidal Nightmare ~Suicide Note, The ~Suffering ~Summer Nights ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Mario 64 X ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~Super Suicide 64 DS ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Submerged City, The ~SUCKED IN ~Surgery, The ~Surviving Paradise ~Sword-Root ~Sylveon Plush ~ 'T' ~TOB Private Games ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tag You're It! ~The Tale of Basil ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tales of Symphonia: LLOYD ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~TEARS.SMS ~Tears of Parents, The ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~Terror Lane 4 ~The Russian Lady of Luck ~Their Eyes ~Teg Rat 001 ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~The Best Game Ever ~The Cost of Progress, Part 1 ~The Dead Buizel ~The Lonely One ~The Mask, the Blade, and the Anti-Depressants ~The One ~They Don't Forget You ~THIEF ~This Ol' Man ~This Old Body ~Three Red Seconds ~Through the Glass ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Thud, The ~Time's End ~Tiff.32 ~Time Slippage ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Time Step 2 ~Timetopay.GBA ~To the East ~Time's End ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Together Forever ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torture ~''Toy Story 2 (N64) ~Trials and Tribulation ~Trapped ~Tragic Tale, The ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Darkness ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth Behind Red, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Tunnel, The ~ 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~U KNOW ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~UN-DO ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown, The ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unmatched, The ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Underground House ~Unnamed ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness ~ 'V' ~Viking's Hell, A ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Virtual Boy Trouble ~Viral Game: The ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Virus ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~ 'W' ~Wake Up ~War ~War is Never a Game ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Water, The ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~Weather Anomaly ~We All Die at Some Point ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness ~What We See in a Mirror ~When I Was 13... ~When the Player Wins ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~White Book ~White Book: Alternate Ending ~White Face, The ~White Noise ~Who's the Genius Now? (Rebooted) ~Why? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Not Me? ~WHY (Roblox Creepypasta) ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted* ~Wii C U ~Wii: Death Wish ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Wishmaker, The ~Withered Green ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World of Sorrow ~Worms.rar ~ 'X' '~'Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~ 'Y' ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Yourmom.exe ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~You Brought Them Back ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~ZimGuy202 '~'[[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta)' ]] '''~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zerk ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombie Fun (Sonic and Knuckles Creepypasta) ~Zombreon ~Zosan.zip ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization